


A Strange Trip To Disneyland

by orphan_account



Category: DanPlan
Genre: M/M, and stephen x hosuh is probably the one i'm the closest to shipping (if that makes sense), have any ideas? let me know!, i don't really ship anything in DanPlan but hosuh x stephen is the easiest to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hosuh, Daniel, Stephen, and many of the animators all head out for your average trip to Disneyland.





	1. By the way, Friendships Can Be Strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK MY GUYS, I GET IT I GET IT
> 
> "Two stories at once? And you're already inconsistent enough as it is with the one you've got up" 
> 
> WELL SHUT YOUR'E FACEHOLE
> 
> CUZ IM DOING IT
> 
> I like this story, but I can't tell if I should make this one priority or the other one priority. I think I'll just update both at the same time.
> 
> This one will be a lot less mysterious and lore based than the other fic, but this one will be humor based, hopefully. Character building will also take up less time, because I'm just basing their personalities off of their in video personalities.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hosuh hated showing his face on camera.

It wasn't that he was camera shy, no. He would just rather not risk being in a situation where he could be made fun of for everything. If people didn't like his posture? Bombarded with rude comments. Didn't like something he said? Possible controversy. So when Hosuh saw a message from Daniel on his phone reading "party recording video tonight, be there or be there", he was rightfully confused. 

He and Daniel, Stephen, and most of the animators had all finally head out for their trip to Disneyland. They found cheap plane tickets and a cheap hotel, and got ready to head out to Disney. Hosuh, Daniel, and Stephen were sharing a room, and some of the animators were sharing suite rooms to save more money. He had landed from Montreal about two hours ago, got an Uber to the hotel, and settled down in his room.

He thought that they would just be able to chill out in the hotel rooms, come back and relax after a fun day at a theme park. One of the last things that he was expecting was recording a video. 

"A video. Not animated. Yay." he deadpanned, unlocking his phone and replying to Dan's message.

Dan: party recording video tonight, be there or be there

Hosuh: Do I need to bring something? Dress formal? When are we recording? Where is it, are we vlogging? Who's even going to be there?

Daniel: no, lol, just in our hotel room at like 8

Daniel: it's just the animators and us in our room, gonna record a video. mafia pt 2, told them to be here @8

Daniel: maybe party wasn't the best way to phrase it, huh

"What a mess," he joked, "at least it's not a real party." Hosuh didn't care for parties much, either.

Stephen: God daniel get it together

Hosuh: Didn't realize this was a group chat.

Stephen: You'll never escape me and you know it

Stephen: And dan added me like a minute ago for party planning or something

Stephen: *NOT party planning, as it turns out

Daniel: anti-party??

Daniel: wait that kind of sounds racist

Stephen: In what way??? Your lucky i'm too lazy to add someone to this chat to spread your stupidity around

Daniel: ****YOU'RE

Hosuh: Don't even start...

Hosuh: Oh boy, here we go again.

Stephen then sent a picture of a low resolution man walking down an alley, reading "Ah shit, here we go again." How poetic.

Daniel: HOW ARE YOU GOING TO BE A TEACHER IF YOU CANT EVEN USE THE PROPPER YOUR

Stephen: *******PROPER, YOU FUCKIN IDIOT

"Here they go." Hosuh whispered, silently giggling to himself. 

Hosuh: Brb, grabbing popcorn for your fight.

Stephen: SHUT UP HOSUH

As Hosuh watched the angry messages from Daniel and Stephen light up his screen, he stopped reading. He became caught up in his thoughts about how great his friends were, after being told to shut up by one of them. How strange.

Not many people had the type of friendship where they'd be able to sit in the same hotel room and have a fake fight about spelling over text. Most people couldn't understand, or frowned upon their 'style' of friendship. That was fine with him. Most people couldn't handle this kind of friendship, but that's how he knew it was real. Hosuh completely agreed with all of those viral tweets saying that friendships where you constantly roast eachother are better than friendships where you're always nice to eachother. 

And of course, the self doubting came along.

Had he ever gone too far, and been too mean to his friends? After all, he did know all of his friends biggest insecurities. Has he ever used that knowledge against them, and ended up hitting too close to home? What if the people who didn't like their type of friendship saw that Hosuh was being too rude, and were right all along? What if Daniel and Stephen didn't like him, and just brought him along because he did art for the channel and was lonely? What if Stephen meant it when he told him to shut up? What if they hated him? What if-

His thoughts were halted after a door slammed and a shout came from the kitchen of the group's hotel suite. 

"Daniel, you better get your ass here right now and fight me like a man," Stephen yelled, "this'll be the last time in your life you insult my cooking, I swear to god." He was faking anger quite well. Maybe he actually was angry? He always was a pretty actor. 

A pretty good actor. Slight slip up... yeah.

Wait, insulting Stephen's cooking? Where did that conversation even go? Hosuh found himself laughing.

As Hosuh slowly opened his door, he saw Daniel get up off of the couch he was on, and walked towards the door that Stephen had exited from. And proceeded to slam it louder than Stephen did, in a performance to attempt to assert his dominance in the situation.

A grave mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna talk to me on Tumblr? check out @dp-artss to gander at my strange array of artworks!


	2. By the way, Supportive Friendships

"You didn't." Stephen starred daggers at Daniel, while a smirk grew on Dan's face.

"Oh, but I did." Dan's smile grew wider.

"You little shit." Stephen cut himself off as he jumped at Daniel, faking an attack on Daniel. 

After a couple of faux punches on Daniel, Stephen got off of him and erupted in a fit of giggles. Almost immediately after, the entire argument dissolved into laughter.

"You guys are honestly so stupid..." Hosuh pinched the bridge of his nose, acting like a disappointed mother. Though his giggles betrayed his demeanour. 

"What? Was I not completely justified for what I did?" Stephen crossed his arms, looking in Hosuh's direction with a small smile.

Hosuh wouldn't admit it, but that smile was cute. Ok, no, really cute. That didn't mean anything. He'd used it to describe things about his friends before, like Stephen's laugh, Stephen's glasses, Stephen's--

Oh.

Ok, so what if Hosuh had a teeny tiny crush on his best friend? He'd just do what he did with all of his crushes, push the thoughts further back into his mind until he couldn't hear them anymore. It always helped, whether it was dealing with rejection or just a random crush on a girl in his classes. 

But it was really, really difficult to do that with someone like Stephen. Despite the fact that he could come off as an idiotic douchebag in their videos, Stephen was a much more caring guy in person. Not to mention funny, naturally charismatic, and way too fucking cute.

Yes, Hosuh would swear because of how pretty he was.

And that fucking laugh. Whenever Hosuh questioned himself as to why he liked a guy like Stephen, his laugh came up. Hosuh had began directing his jokes towards Stephen lately, just to hear that god damn laugh.

But forget about that, Hosuh. You shouldn't be a mess over him.

"Hosuh?" Daniel called his name, in a rather concerned voice. "You blanked out there." 

"Have you been sleeping enough, Hosuh?" Stephen asked, his usually casual and carefree demeanour swapped with a serious and kind voice.

Stop being so adorably caring.

No. Stop thinking like that. You'll never get over this if you don't stop thinking like that.

"I'm alright, sorry," Hosuh apologized. "Maybe I'm just tired from the plane ride"

"You don't have to apologize, we get it. Really." Stephen calmly said, in a voice that never failed to cheer up Hosuh. 

"Don't worry Hosuh, I get like that too." Daniel gave a sweet smile to him, and gestured towards the couch. "Sit down, maybe you'll feel better."

"Ok."

The whole group went to go sit down on the couch, Hosuh sitting in between the two. Hosuh had always felt that the small group was very protective of him, especially when he was having a rough time. Once when they were younger, Hosuh was feeling sick from a lack of sleep. So, Daniel and Stephen decided to skip the period with him so he could catch up on some sleep. 

Another time, younger Hosuh was struggling with some bullying issues. High school Hosuh was super quiet and always a bit distant from everyone, so he was a primary target due to his supposed lack of friends. Dan and Stephen were clearly not having that.

They acted like his bodyguards until the bullies left him alone, and continued to act that way for longer, too. 

It's probably why their friendship was so strong.

After a little while more of getting lost in his thoughts, Hosuh turned to Daniel, who was clearly asleep. Then, he turned to Stephen, who was also fast asleep. 

Heh, I'm the most tired one here, and the last to fall asleep as well.

Hosuh checked the time on his phone quickly. It read 6:45. Hosuh set an alarm for 7:30, and left it in his pocket, quickly shutting his eyelids and drifting into sleep. 

Hosuh was the first to wake up, somehow. Though he soon found that he was happy for this because he was fucking leaning on Stephen. Obviously Hosuh wasn't about to complain, but he couldn't just do that. What if he had woke up and saw that? How would he react? What if Daniel had seen, and gotten the wrong idea? Thanks to those anxious thoughts, Hosuh took himself off of Stephen's shoulder and instead leaned against the back of the couch. 

He felt a lot less warm now. 

Whatever, I'll be over that silly little crush in... about a week?

What a blatant lie.

Hosuh decided to check the time on his phone. 7:21. He decided that he'd let the other two sleep for a bit, and prepare some quick and easy snacks for the video. Getting out the chip bags that he brought, Hosuh found some large bowls to put them in. 

Bowls of Doritos, Cheetos (the puff ones are better!) Lays, and Pringles all sat before him in a beautiful display of pure American calories. 

Thinking of the word calories, he wished he could have made something healthier for the animators who didn't like chips. It was all he had, though, so he'd have to forget about it. 

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEE--

"What... what time is it?" Daniel asked in a groggy voice which suggested he had slept for ten hours rather than 45 minutes.

"7:30. Video recording starts in half an hour, I guess."

"How do you feel about that, Hosuh?" Stephen asked, looking much better rested than Daniel. "The whole face reveal thing."

"A little nervous, but ready to get it over with, I guess." Hosuh replied with ease, having asked himself the same question over and over again.

Stephen had done his face reveal about a week earlier in anticipation for the whole Disney trip. He didn't want the face reveal to distract from the actual video, so he did a separate one and uploaded it on it's own.

Good thing, because the community had a lot to say about his face, actually. A little too many good things, actually.

Hosuh, however, hadn't done his yet. He was, for a lack of better words, fucking terrified of the idea of just... showing his face to the world. He was already surprised how much people could find about him for celebrity birthdays, so giving them more? He didn't know about it.

But wouldn't it feel better once it was done? No more worrying, no more censorship, just easy. Maybe that'd be good.

He really hoped so.


	3. By the way, Things Aren't Always Perfect

As the animators began to file into their hotel room, the gravity of this situation finally hit Hosuh.

He was actually doing it, he was going to do a face reveal. 

A part of him was proud, proud that he finally pushed back that wall of nervousness and anxiety to do something he had always feared doing. Another part of him was embarrassed. Many of the other animators had confidence issues stemming from multiple different reasons, but they were all doing a face reveal as well. 

Hell, Stephen did one too, and despite his carefree attitude he was nervous as well. 

He had been messaging Hosuh the entire time, saying things like "What if they think I'm ugly?" which obviously wouldn't happen because Hosuh thought he was the most handsome dude on the planet, "They're gonna make fun of me," which again, no, you're fucking gorgeous. Now multiply those by 3000 and you've got what messages Hosuh was bombarded with at 11pm. Hosuh clearly wasn't bold enough to tell Stephen he was handsome or gorgeous, so he just simply said "They won't, don't worry."

Because he didn't like Stephen.

Definitely.

And even with all of that, Stephen still went through with his promise and uploaded the video.

Hosuh knew he didn't want to, but... if Stephen and the animators could despite all of their confidence issues, he could too.

He caught Stephen and Daniel walking away from talking to one of the animators, Shai. He still had some questions about their argument earlier, so he struck up a conversation.

"Hey Hosuh," Daniel smiled friendlily. 

"What's up?" Stephen asked.

"Ok, I've still got some questions about your argument earlier. How did it get to your cooking, Stephen? I didn't see it." Hosuh asked, grinning at the earlier events.

"Oh god," Stephen shook his head and covered his mouth while he laughed, something that Hosuh had noticed he did multiple times. It was strange that he did that so often, exactly the same every time. It was pretty cu-

No. Stop that. Hosuh wondered if they made shock collars for humans, so he could train himself out of saying those things.

"You wouldn't have seen it because it was in a separate chat with just Stephen and I," Daniel explained, still with a wide smile on his face. "Mostly because I have some things I use against him that I can't disclose."

"Can't disclose? Why?" Hosuh was puzzled. 

Were they keeping secrets from him? Making separate conversations to continue arguments without Hosuh, because he couldn't be trusted with the things they say to eachother? Maybe Hosuh-

There's another thing I've gotta stop doing.

"Oh, I can't say because Stephen here would actually murder me if I said it." Daniel laughed dryly.

"It's that bad?" Hosuh was a bit concerned.

"Oh yeah, it's abou-"

Stephen punched him on the arm fairly hard, which shut Daniel up pretty quick.

"I wasn't even gonna say it!"

"It doesn't matter, you're not even allowed to get close to saying it."

"Ugh, whatever." Daniel groaned, shooting a glance at Stephen. "We better get the recording set up though, you know."

"Set up?" Hosuh repeated.

"Yeah, we need to set up some chairs in the living area to make it look like a court room. Remember, Mafia part two?" Dan explained.

"Oh, makes sense."

"Ok, so I talked to the guy at the front desk, asked for eight chairs. Folding chairs, whatever we could get," Stephen began, seemingly without a cue from anyone. "but we could only get six. I'm thinking that I move the armchair and I get to sit on that, and Daniel has to stand."

"I- ugh, fine, fine. Stephen can have his throne and I'll stand." Daniel sighed heavily.

"Only what I deserve, of course. You may sit on the ground, peasant."

Hosuh and Stephen laughed way more than they should have at this, looking at each other as they laughed together. Daniel sighed yet again, but walked away this time, going over to talk with Jay.

For a moment, Hosuh considered following Daniel, but decided that maybe he should give Dan a break from the constant joking.

So here he was, standing alone with Stephen.

"Did you see how pissed he just got?" Stephen wore that adorable small smile that Hosuh loved so much. "He's so done with us, Hosuh."

Stephen and Hosuh shared a small laugh, and went back and forth in more lighthearted conversation for a while. 

They both noticed when Daniel and Jay started peeking at the two from across the room.

"Hey, don't look now, but do you see Daniel?" Hosuh asked, and saw Stephen immediately do exactly what he said not to.

It never works when you say 'don't look now', huh.

"I do..." Stephen's voice turned to a slightly softer and sadder tone. "Do... do you think I really upset him earlier?"

That voice... it broke Hosuh's heart.

"W-well," Hosuh tried to speak clearly, but he couldn't, remembering that sadness in Stephen's voice. "I-I don't think you made him upset, and, uh, you... you didn't mean to, clearly. I, uh, maybe he's under some stress right now, y-yeah."

Stephen absentmindedly nodded his head with a small frown, likely still blaming himself.

Hosuh wanted to say "Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault. The look of sadness on your face is literally tearing me up inside, please just smile or laugh at one of my jokes again so I can see you happy again before it becomes unbearable for me," But he couldn't.

Both because that was oddly specific and... and he didn't actually feel like that... yeah.

"Well, how about I talk to him after we record." Hosuh proposed. "If he is upset, we wouldn't want to make stuff more awkward before we record."

"Sounds good to me," Stephen said and that small smile returned, but slightly sadder and less bright than usual.

But that didn't matter, because Stephen was smiling again. And that's all that mattered to Hosuh.

Then it hit Hosuh.

We have to record the video now. Without any censoring on my face.

Needless to say, he started to internally freak out.


	4. By the way, Working Things Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the support!
> 
> for my artworks: @dp_artss

Hosuh felt his palms become sticky as he sweat, nervous yet again.

He was hoping that Stephen wouldn't notice. Luckily for him, he didn't, and Stephen walked away to go help prepare for the video. 

Hosuh tried to ignore the sad feeling he got when Stephen walked away and didn't notice or try to comfort him.

Because he doesn't feel like that about me, and I shouldn't feel like that about him.

Should... should I really keep suppressing my feelings like this?

Y-yes. It's for... it's for the best.

It... it doesn't matter.

He hated showing his fears so clearly, but there was no hiding it now. 

Do I have bags under my eyes? Is my posture strange? Is there anything stuck between my teeth? Does my voice sound strange? Is what I'm wearing ok?

I... I need to calm down.

Though he mentally told himself to calm the fuck down, it apparently didn't help whatsoever, as Shai noticed from the other end of the room with Pau.

"Hey Hosuh, you seem troubled. Are you ok?" Shai asked, her mostly monotone voice leaking some concern.

"Nervous about the big reveal?" questioned Pau.

"I- yeah. Yeah, a little..." Hosuh answered, slightly awkward from his embarrassment.

Am I that obvious?

"If you're nervous, I'm sure that Dan could let you take five. Don't be afraid to tell me if you're upset, either!" Pau smiled.

"Don't worry about it. You'll be going through this with the other animators, too. We know how it feels." Shai was calm, as always, yet still comforting.

I wish I could do that. Stay completely calm in moments where I'm nervous.

"I- Thanks, thank you both... really, I appreciate it." He put a small smile on his face as he followed Shai and Pau to find the whole group together by the door. 

A few animators he hadn't talked to yet greeted him, and he smiled back. When a lot of people talk to him at once, he always just smiles. He didn't exactly know why.

Daniel walked up to Hosuh, phone at his ear. Hosuh internally prepared for the worst. 

Maybe Stephen was right... maybe he really was mad.

"Hey Hosuh, Stephen's gone to the front desk and got us a private banquet room to record in. No idea how, but he called me to send everyone down." Daniel explained. "I'm gonna send you down too though, because I don't exactly trust Stephen's judgement." 

Dan spoke his last statement with enough sarcasm that he could hear Stephen's yelling through the phone. Hosuh giggled. He could swear that he heard Stephen yell at him to stop laughing.

"I, if you want me to, I guess so?"

"Alright. Thanks Hosuh. Call when you find out if we can use the room or not."

"Will do."

Hosuh exited the room, getting a text from Daniel shortly after.

Daniel: ok, so all you've gotta do is go to the front desk and take a left, you'll find stephen there

Daniel: he's hard to miss with his stupid hair and all

Stephen: You're one to talk, broccoli face

Daniel: real mature, stephen

Hosuh: Ok, we are not fighting right now.

Hosuh: I see you, Stephen.

Daniel: told you he's hard to miss ;)

Stephen: DO NOT

"Hey Hosuh." Stephen smiled slightly, then instantly started walking towards a hallway.

"Straight to it, huh?" Hosuh joked.

"Yep. Yeah, not wasting time, blah blah blah, Dan'll beat my ass." Stephen rolled his eyes. "Actually, I probably shouldn't be making fun of him since I was just having a panic attack about him hating me now." 

"I-" Hosuh stuttered a bit. Was he serious? "You... you didn't actually have a panic attack, did you?"

"N-no, no. Sorry, bad joke." Stephen awkwardly scratched the back of his neck as he turned to face Hosuh, a cutely awkward smile on his face.

Hosuh couldn't help but notice the brief stutter in his voice.

"It's... it's ok. I just got a little nervous for you, that's all..."

This is awkward.

"Here, why don't we go look at the room you were talking about..?"

"Sure. It's just down here."


	5. By the way, Sometimes The Truth Is More Simple Than It Seems

Hosuh walked into a fairly large conference room.

"So basically they said that we've got three hours in here, starting..." Stephen looked down at his phone. "Twelve minutes ago. So we better make this quick."

"I don't see why Daniel would think that this room wouldn't work..." Hosuh explained, looking around and noticing a projector screen. 

Turning back to Stephen, he asked "Do we get access to the projector?"

The other smirked and held up a small remote, presumably for the projector screen.

"I might've been able to convince them."

The two shared a chuckle.

"Was it difficult to get them to let you have that tiny remote?" Hosuh asked, smiling.

Stephen laughed in that unique laugh that everyone seemed to love. 

"They took one look at our channel, and became concerned quickly." 

"I don't blame them, honestly..." 

After this, the two fell into a silence. It wasn't awkward, but that comfortable silence as the two looked around the room, inspecting things.

Hosuh hated it, but he was about to break that pleasant quiet.

One thing had been at the back of his mind, nagging him whenever he had a moment of quiet to think to himself.

Earlier, when Stephen and Dan were arguing... why did they suddenly go off into a private conversation between the two? 

It was about something as simple as Stephen's cooking, so why couldn't they talk about it in the group chat? 

Hosuh didn't care if he just said, 'We didn't want you to see it. We don't trust you.' 

He just wanted answers.

Here goes. 

"Stephen?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

Hosuh turned to look at him, his eyes locking on the others. They looked very pretty in the bright lighting of the conference room... 

Ok, that sounds really creepy but it doesn't matter right now.

"When you and Dan were arguing, why did you split into a different conversation?"

Stephen sighed. "Dan just did on a whim. No reason, really. I assumed he did it so he could say really stupid shit without anyone intervening, but... all he did was insult my cooking. No idea why."

Why did that seem like it wasn't the whole truth?

It doesn't matter. He got most of the answer he wanted.

"Ok, thanks."

"No prob. We should probably head back up to Dan now, let him know the room will work."

"Alright, let's go."


End file.
